Tale of a Broken Heart
by Goodygurrl2010
Summary: This is about a person who has forsaken everything, and said to have nothing left, not even thier soul. Watch as they seem to find maybe all's not lost. KakxOc not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Tales Of A Broken Heart**

Name - Sai Maono (Faneel)

Eyes – green, blue

Hair – blue

Weapon – long sword

Age – 19

Past - On the day before she turned 8 years old she came home and was greeted with the sight of blood and the cut up flesh of her family. As she ran from her home, after being run out of town and blamed for her family's death she arrived at a camp. This camp full of men and strong women approached her and tries to kill her thinking her a spy. However their plans failed for she broke as their blades descended upon her. She pulled the blade of her fathers from her back and lost herself in what would become known as the dance of the rains blood. The camp soon accepted her training her to become strong like a weapon. She was conditioned to play any role and to do whatever it took to complete her assignments. When she was 13 she took part in the lost war, a war between 3 powerful clans. This war was famous because of two things, one was the amount of deaths and second was the beautiful and deadly women named Faneel. She was beautiful and graceful, the perfect seductress, and killer. She was never defeated in a fight. When she was 17 she made a terrible mistake and disappeared into the night. Vowing never to become what she was again. No one knows her wear about or even her birth name, all they know is her legacy and the description of her weapon.

It was a nice morning as she was walking through the town.

"This seems like such a nice village" she said to herself.

It was a nice day out and the sun was warm on her skin. She wore a cloak over her clothes that consisted of a shirt that stopped right above her navel and had the sleeves cut off, and a long skirt that had a slit gong down the side with shorts under that. Her sword was hooked to her side it was lovely and it looked priceless it had an emerald in the center of the handle. ((I have a picture if anyone wants it)) 'I hope I never get a job to hurt this village' she thought idly. She had come here on request of the Hokage in order to help with a few missions and guard watch. As she approached the building a man with silver hair and a mask on caught her attention, but she kept walking.

Knockknock

"Come in" said a feminine voice.

Unknown to Sai at the time as soon as she walked into that room her life, fate, and future was forever altered.

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters will be longer and please comment, because if you don't I don't know if I'm doing a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 tell me what you think )

The beginning

"Hello I was told to come here" she said to the lady in the room.

"Oh so you're Sai, Jaraiya said you could be trusted" she said as she looked her up and down. "Yes you can trust me; I won't tell you any secrets." She said in a dull voice that had no emotion.

"Ok then I will need your help mainly with the rebuilding of Konoha, and guarding" she said as she looked through a pile of papers.

"Understood"

"Well then you can start by helping out in the hospital, do you have any skills in medicine?" she asked

"I can heal a bit but I'm best at strengthening medicine" Sai replied

"Understood, here, give this to the person on call, they'll tell you what to do."

"Arigato" she said as she took the paper and exited the room.

As she was walking to the hospital she looked around and again she sighed and thought 'this is such a peaceful city despite the wreckage'

'Oh here we are' with that she entered the hospital.

"Excuse me who's on call here?" she asked a lady with dark hair and beautiful lavender eyes. "Oh that would be me." "Hokage-sama told me to give this to you"

"Oh I see well than its nice to meet you Sai-san, I'm Hyuuga Hinata"

"Nice to meet you as well Hinata-san"

"Well since you're here I may as well get you started" The Hyuuga replied with a pleasant smile.

"Arigato" "well here you can just follow this chart and go to each room"

"Understood" "Oh and if you need anything please ask" she said before she left.

'I like this girl she's kind. God bless.'

'Ok, so first room is right here'

"Gaah it hurts" yelled someone from inside the room

"Shut up dope you're too loud" replied a harsh cold voice.

"Um… excuse me" Sai said uncertainly

"Oh, hello miss, he fell off the tree when we were reviewing chakra control" said a man in a mask, and silver hair.

'Hey, that's the guy I saw outside the village. His eyes there's something'

"Hello? Anyone home?" said the loud bland

"Oh, yes I'm sorry" she said with a faint blush, While the masked man raised an eyebrow.

"So, where does it hurt?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"My arm, I think I sprained something." He said and made a funny face.

'Cute kid' "here let me see" and with that she took his arm and put her chakra into it.

"It's nothing serious, and if you like I could fix it right up" she said with a wink.

"Oh, would you, thank you sooo much I was worried I'd have to take a break from training." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Ok then one second" with that she took his arm and started fixing the sprain.

"Ok, all done." "Wow! Thank it feels all better now" he said with a smile too big for his face.

"So are you new here I've never seen you before?" said the silver head guy.

"Oh… yes I'm new." She replied

And that's a rap

Didja like it? If you did plz comment/review

If I don't at least get a few comments I won't repost!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 redone. I always write outlines first and just wanted to see people input but you seem to like them so I'll put more energy into them, just promise to review and I'll put my heart into most chapters Cough

"So are you new here I've never seen you before?" said the silver head guy.

"Oh… yes I'm new." She replied

She looked up and saw a single obsidian eye. She felt her heart speed up, but as soon as she felt it she forced it to calm and tried to once again become neutral. However she couldn't help the thought of 'wow he's hot' flash though her mind before she forcefully pushed it and her oncoming blush into a deep ditch in the back of her mind.

She heard his voice cut into her mind and disrupt her inner fight which she was grateful for. "Where are you from?" he asked in a curios tone tilting his head at an angle that made him even cuter. Her eye twitched 'why not?' she moaned in her head.

"I have no home" she answered him trying to keep the painful memories from appearing in her voice, she made her face blank, her specialty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up unwanted memories" said the gray haired man, a look of understanding filled his eyes, yet there was no pity.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he had felt the same pain she had. She shook her head 'stop it' she commanded herself 'never again' she eyes became hollow again.

"Its fine, you didn't know." She told him, as she covered up her pain and emptiness with a smile that she had nearly perfected.

"Ok then well I guess we should get going it was nice to meet you" he said with a smile, however she could tell that the smile had been forced, just as he could see the pain clearly on her face.

"Goodbye" She said formally as the kids ran out giving her only waves. He smiled at her and turned towards the door, and as he left he raised his right hand in a lazy goodbye wave. However for some reason she couldn't help but smile at his back, as the first man to make her blush in 3 years walked out that door.

'strange people' she thought with a grin she just couldn't force down 'I hope to see them again' she shook her head, still with that smile that she found she didn't want to get rid of as she turned back to her work.

Time Skip

"Hmm… I wonder where I am?" she said out loud as she looked at the places surrounding her 'this is why I hate large cities' she raged "How am I ever going to find this place" she mumbled annoyed with her own incompetence. She had been trying to find the apartment that the Hokage had given her to stay in but she got utterly lost.

"I am so screwed" she said finally. As she bowed her head in complete and utter defeat, and she sighed nearly dropping to the ground right then and there just to sit.

"Excuse me?" As she heard the voice directed at her she turned around to come face to face with a man with silver hair, and a mask covering half a face.

"Oh it's you" she said as she blinked at him. Not yet comprehending that the man from before not stood in front of her in all his glory. 'Wow I didn't realize how tall he was' she thought as she looked up and into his eyes, scratch that into his eye.

"Yes it's me, your Sai am I right?" he said his eyes twinkling with some sort of hidden mischief.

"Hai" she said slowly, worried about that scary twinkle in his eye, that made her heart flutter and fall deep into her chest with dread.

"Can you help me with something" he asked still smiling that scary and sexy smile.

'Damn why do I keep thinking this way' she clutch her left hand letting her nails prick her palms to get her composure back.

"Um maybe what do you need" she asked carefully looking left and right, trying to find an escape route if it was needed.

"I need a medic who can supervise a match" he said still smiling that sex- strange smile at her. (this is after Gaara was beat so Sakura's not a medic yet)

"Um I guess I could" she said slowly still unsettled by his odd request.

"Great" said Kakashi as his eyes crinkled and he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the training grounds.

She stumbled not at all ready for his forceful pull. However she righted herself keeping the dignity she had left, and stood tall. As she was about to rip her hand from his she felt his squeeze her hand. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not but she just continued to allow him to pull her along. As she realized how large his hands were compared to her own.

At Training Field

"Ok I'm back with some help" she heard her the man who had been pulling her through the forest for 20 minutes.

"Finally I thought you had ditched us" said an overly loud voice, that she remembered from the hospital.

"Nope, I just got a cute medic Nin to help us" He told his students as he managed to wink at her without them noticing, and he still kept that stupid smile on.

Her face turned into a tomato, and she swiftly looked to the grass that covered the moist ground.

'O my god what did he just says?' nobody had made her flushed so much for a very long time. 'Why can't I stop blushing!!' she screamed in her head.

"Ok boys now go at it but keep it friendly" He told his kids in a easy going was that seemed uncaring yet had the underlying meaning of 'if you screw each other up too must I'll give you a real fight'

"Yea right" they said at the same time, as they slipped into their personal stances. And started t gathers their chakra for their fight.

"Now fight" he told them as he moved to stand next to her.

She looked on intently as the fight began and they both seemed to disappear.

I'm not so good at fight scenes so if anyone wants to write me one it would make me very happy

Ill try to update sooner but I'm really busy I'm a freshman with a lot of homework so yea.

By the way this is a redo because the other one's where crappy so please Review and tell me if you like it better.


End file.
